Knights and Dragons
by NathanDragneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel an elite knight and an expert tactician searches for someone and when he finally finds her, all hell breaks loose. Reviews and ideas are welcome i'd love some reviews from you guys to know if i should continue or start on some of my other ideas thanks everyone :P
1. A War

**A War**

I dodge to the left an arrow hissing past my shoulder narrowly missing me. I run forward yelling " charge!" raining at dead sprint with my dagger and sword in my hand jumping and landing on a poor fellow's chest slashing open his throat, he's dead before we hit the ground.

Jump of his body as soon as it hits the ground slashing and jabbing at enemy troops cutting them down left and right when I find the flag carrier deep in the enemy lines he's heavily guarded. If their flag falls so soon in the battle their moral will vanish and ether be easily slaughtered or made prisoners of war. I sprint towards the first armed knight in full iron armor, sword and shield ready for me.

I bring my sword down onto his shield, getting it stuck in the iron lining of the shield he kicks me in the gut sending me rolling backwards into a crouching position. I look at him eyeing up my situation. I've lost my sword, as I watch him tear it off his shield like its a splinter and throw it somewhere, I have a dagger and he has a sword. The odds are not in my favor and thats just how I like it. I think as I charge forward at the knight and throw my dagger at his helmet. It gets caught in the the vizor, probably cutting his eyes, and I keep run and do what he did to me. I kicked him right in the chest sending him backwards into the ground.

" I can't see!" he cries as I take the dagger on his belt and send it through is throat killing him in a few seconds. I take my dagger out of his helmet and look around. When I spot the flag carrier his back is towards me making him an easy kill. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder and as he's turning I drive my dagger through his heart killing him instantly and I cut the pole that holds up the flag dropping it to the ground. I kinda feel sorry for the man as his dead body seems to fall towards the flag as if trying to save it.

I look up and watch as the reminisce of a once great army is defeated. It's troops killed or captured. I try to raise my arm but realize that it's come out of the socket. I raise my other fist and yell loudly for all my troops to hear "VICTORY!"

That is why we are the Dragonslayer Regiment.

No matter the odds. Be it 200-2000. We never give up and with that kinda power and strength from my troops I think that we would be able to slay dragons.


	2. The Prisoner

I'm walking back to camp ordering my regiment to loot the bodies and load anything they don't want into the carts.

I walk to the area where we keep the prisoners. We always keep the men and the few woman we find on the battlefield that serve as nurses in separate areas. When I walk into the womans' area and I find a guard harassing one of the woman, exactly why we separated them in the first place so this **wouldn't** happen, I feel nothing for people who aren't my own but there is a level of respect you have to treat all woman with no matter where they are from or who they are. I grab him back the back of the neck and pull him up and away from the cornered girl. I'm strong for my age and size. I'm 17 currently the youngest ever to be the commander of any regiment. "Get out of here before I have you on looting duty. I threaten with no feeling in my voice.

"Y-yes sir!" he says as he's scurrying away from me and the area. I turn to the girl and almost gasp in surprise barely able to keep my composer. She's got that dead look in her eyes with gashes and cuts on her arms and legs with bruises all over her body. I could tell she was a slave by her in inadequate clothing consisting of mostly sown together rags but she reminds me of a girl I used to know five years ago while I was still traveling the world training. I reach my hand out to help her but she just cringes in fear and holds her hands up trying to protect herself.

"It's ok I won't hurt you I promise" I try to reassure her speaking softly " By any chance is your name Lucy Heartfilia? I ask hesitantly. She looks at me through her blond hair that slightly covers her brown eyes.

She looks at me still scared and answers with a very dry throat "Yes it is." I smile warmly the most I've smiled in the years since I found out she was taken four years ago

"Do you remember me? Natsu Dragneel we met four years ago" I take off my armor which is more like a tough leather jacket and chain mail over smiles the life coming back to her beautiful eyes about to reach up to hug me but stops and stares at me with tears in her eyes. "Natsu, we have both changed, do you still love me?" she asked tears slowly running down her face.

I get to one knee so she can look me right in the eye and reply "Of course I do I promised I'll love you as long as you will let me." Her tears come out even more and she tackles me to my back " I've missed you so much!" She says her face in my chest soaking it

"I promised I'll never let someone or something hurt you again so long as I stand and blood courses through my veins" I say through tears of my own.


	3. The Shocking News

I walked her back to my tent, the biggest one right in the center of camp, I called in a few nurses and doctors seeing that she was limping and I couldn't carry her due to her we got to my tent we the nurses and doctors treated her and used a new medicine to make her go to sleep.I wave them off when they come over to me the check my wounds.

I sat next to her body for two days while she slept only waking to eat and use the bathroom before falling back to sleep. It would another day of rest for her to heal. My troops are grateful for the rest since I found out she was taken i've only given them a day's rest before marching out to fight again. Now I have her it won't be as bad for them anymore. So now I wait for her to heal.

The day after I wake up with a heavy feeling on my chest. I open my eyes about to grab for my dagger when I see the blond head on my chest and her leg over mine to keep her warm. I throw the blanket over both of us kissing her forehead and falling back to sleep as she smiles in hers.

Later that morning I'm up before she is and I lay there for a few minutes happy that I got her back when she wakes up she yawns cutely and stretches. She looks at me and smiles. I look at her and smile back

"I love you Luce" She looks at me sadly ready to cry.

"Natsu…they…they…" she says on the verge of tears pain in her eyes.

"They what?" already knowing the answer to as soon as I ask as she bursts into tears.

"They raped me, they beat me, they made me do so many nasty things Natsu!" she hugs me tightly as she cries into my shoulder. All I can do is hug her back and hold her.

"It's ok, it's all over now they can't hurt you anymore I promise" I tear up ready to cry myself, the last time I saw her she was so happy and cheerful and they did this to her. In one year, I get my Sacred Stone and when I do I will make them pay for what they did to her.


	4. The Return Home

The day after I got the news of what happened. W e started packing up camp all the stuff the troops wanted to keep they had to carry themselves, everything else was loaded into carts pulled by mules. Once we got home we will sell all the metal and valuables that we got to earn pay for our men and supply our regiments with the equipment they need. The Dragonslayers,the Demonslayers, the Titanslayers, Godslayers, and the Phenixslayers. Each regiment being as strong as it's other brothers but having their own certain uniqueness about them.

Ours the Dragonslayer, no matter the odds nor the strength of our enemies we face them without fear and with stop at nothing till our last man falls.

The Demonslayers, this regiment not even we would want to face at matter the opponents if you attack these guys at night your army will last an amazing 3 min before everyones throat is slit, there hearts stabbed, and there high ranking officers captured.

The TitanSlayers, always take the defensive position. They build huge towers and forts in a matter of hours. Their high skilled archers pick off the attackers will they retreat finding there is no entrance to the fort and are chased down by horseback ridding knights.

The Godslayers, are our naval fighting force which has never lost a confrontation with any "superpower" that attacks us by sea.

The Phenixslayers, serve as our scouting force they are faster and quieter then the demonslayer, refuse to give up like us, and can build a fort in a few hours. These guys are our go to guys if we want someone destroyed and none of the the other regiments can get there fast enough.

When we came to came you could see the Demonslayers and the Titanslayers next to our camp protecting the other two sides our our pentagon city. The other two regiments are on the other side of the city. I ride straight to my tent with Luce sound asleep behind me. I wake her up as i dismount and we walk inside together.

"So your the commander of the Dragonslayers regiment?" she says looking at me with slight awe.

" Yea, i joined a two years ago and when i went back to the village so you could come live with me i found your village destroyed" i say sadly. She cups my face with her hands and looks me in the eyes with a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Natsu, you found me and saved me from those monsters. I'm sure you did everything you could." she says softly

"I don't feel like i did though" I reply sadly she kisses me sweetly giving me the feeling i haven't had in a long time. Happiness. When she pulls away theres a stern look on her face.

"I KNOW you did everything in your power to find and save me. Even if you didn't i don't care I'm safe now because of you and i couldn't be more grateful for that" Her voice has that tone to it that i haven't heard someone talk to me in such a way in nearly three years. Love. Yea that's it.

"I did everything i could when nothing worked i got permission from the king to go on a war path along the edges of out land" I explained. But the truth was the king warned me to stop my silly obsession and give up or be exiled from the kingdom.

"Sir?" one of my men asked.

"Yes?" i ask impatiently for his bad timing.

"The king wants to see you and the girl now"


End file.
